Sad Story
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: Mikado was at Masaomi's place in hopes of finishing their homework together. Mikado had homework for his Honors Algebra 2 class, while Masaomi had a book to finish for English. But the thing is about that book: it was a sad story. One-shot! Please R & R!


"Sad Story"

By animefan752

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Mikado was at Masaomi's place in hopes of finishing their homework together. Mikado had homework for his Honors Algebra 2 class, while Masaomi had a book to finish for English. But the thing is about that book: it was a sad story.

**Warnings:** The sad story thing can be so misleading sometimes. But anyway, there's really nothing to warn you about. Except maybe the exaggeration of sadness or some possible out-of-character personalities; but then again, it's obvious why any of them would be OOC. Just read it!

**Disclaimer:** _Durarara!_ does not belong to me. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and company, respectively.

**A/N:** Has all of the _Durarara!_ fanfic archive fallen under only Shizuo and Izaya? Where did everyone else go? Shizuo and Izaya aren't the only characters in _Durarara!_, you know! It makes me really sad to know that this one archive has been completely dictated by Shizaya, with the few gracious stragglers barely making their way through with the other characters. It's a real shame: this overwhelming flood of bad-ass dudes and black-hooded informants covers them up all the time, that even I can't take notice of those fanfics. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Izaya and I love Shizuo, but sometimes there's just too much of them. I can't handle it.

Besides that, I feel like it's been a million years since I posted on this archive. Well, I'm not dead, you guys! I was improving! To tell you all the truth, I read my previous _Durarara!_ fanfics on here just a second ago and I just about died at the mere sight of the first sentence. They appeared so immature and illiterate to me, that I'm actually planning on revising them, but then again, keeping them up here is the evidence of my blooming writing skills.

Anyway, my ranting is getting out of hand. Let's get on with the actual fanfic!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It was really pitiful. Actually, it was beyond pitiful. It was absolutely pathetic, that's what it was. Not once in his life has he ever been moved by a heartfelt story, let alone cry for a character in a book. Yet here he was, hopelessly gulping down his large tears and choking at his petty sobs. He tried his utter hardest to hold those cries back, but he just couldn't help himself! The book he was required to read for his English class needed to be done by the next day, so there he was, reading up a storm.<p>

And that sad story, set around the time carriages were considered quick transportation, was about the dramatic life of one girl named _Jane Eyre_. The moment she was born, absolutely nothing went right. Her poor mother died during childbirth, and her father of the formidable typhus. And so, as her uncle's dying wish, she became an orphan adopted into his family, the Reed family. Normally there's nothing wrong with that, but what disturbed him to no end was that they, ― Jane's own blood-relatives, her uncle's unreasonable wife, Sarah Reed, and her three children, ― never bothered to even try to bond with Jane or at least befriend her. In fact, Mrs. Reed never liked Jane and treated her as she would a lowly servant. Besides that, her cousins bullied her constantly, even in plain, visible sight to Mrs. Reed! Both physically and emotionally, the Reeds were continually abusive to the young, 10-year-old girl.

It was abominable! Even if poor Jane attempted to fight back, her cousins would only blame her and she would be ultimately punished by Mrs. Reed. The reason for that would be as Jane's aunt says, "My children would never hurt a fly. Certainly you must be the hooligan disturbing the peace in my humble abode!"

No way!

It was just cruel and unusual punishment! Her simpleminded aunt was so biased, judging the orphan girl before she could even get the chance to prove herself innocent, not that Mrs. Reed would even take a moment of her precious time to listen to Jane's "lame" excuses. Actually, as punishment, the menacing Mrs. Reed was cruel enough to lock Jane up in the room in which her uncle died, a most frightening room indeed, where everything was terrifyingly eloquent and proper. The velvet curtains were too thick and heavy to let in any sunlight, the bed was discomforting by how large and fancy it was, and, last of all, the marble fireplace seemed so intimidating with its void and scary emptiness. After seeing visions of him in that very room, Jane believed she was haunted and panics. No one bothered to let her out.

Isn't that simply outrageous? It's so upsetting to know that her aunt would go to such lengths!

But enough was enough. Jane's unfortunate life with Mrs. Reed and her three children soon ended when she was allowed to attend Lowood School for Girls, a girl's charity school far, far away from her aunt's daunting manor. None of them minded her departure, of course, so for the orphan girl, the next few days were spent packing and preparing.

On the day she left that dreaded house, Jane was exceptionally merry. She didn't mind that the boarding school was poorly maintained or didn't offer any more than Mrs. Reed did, as long as she lived away from her past misery and piteous lament with her evil aunt and her despicable children.

That, in particular, lifted his spirits as a reader engrossed in his book.

So Jane quickly got situated at the Lowood Institution. She didn't miss her aunt or her spoiled cousins as she got settled by herself. There, at least, the teachers would treat them fairly. Everything was equal and nothing could've been better for the orphan girl, no matter how bad the meals provided were or how cold it could be in their dormant rooms or how thin their clothing was. She even sparked up a relationship with a certain girl a couple years above her. Her name was Helen Burns, and she was a kind and understanding girl who followed orders, received whatever punishments were thrown at her, and became very sympathetic towards Jane when no one would approach her. Helen owned a heart of gold, being able to withstand the ugly lashings the teachers use to discipline her and still be able to smile.

_She's a wonderful girl._

They became quick friends, given time. Jane often shared her novels with Helen, and they both thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. But of course, that tender happiness didn't last long. The very next winter, the majority of the girls attending the charity school fell ill when a typhus epidemic struck. And Helen Burns was no exception. She became gravely ill, and despite the fact that she was strong-willed and a cheerful girl, Helen couldn't defeat the terminal illness. The others who were sick with the same disease submitted to it themselves, in return, giving away their lives.

_She shouldn't have gotten sick._

So the orphan girl, Jane, hoping and praying that her friend would be alright, treated her well. She visited Helen as often as she could, she snuck her a few cookies when they served them, and she even read her their favorite novels. It was heartwarming to know that Jane cared so much about her friend, Helen, but even that affectionate love didn't stop death from claiming her life.

_She shouldn't have died._

One day, Jane visited her as always. Helen appeared to be in no condition to do anything, what with her languid, pale skin that was wet and clammy with perspiration, beads of sweat dotting every poor feature of her face. Jane prayed with all of her heart for Helen's precious life to be spared, but alas, even Helen was consumed by the cursed disease. Jane even watched the kind girl disappear as she died in Jane's own thin arms.

Without her, Jane was alone again―

"Masaomi?"

The said blond couldn't reply with his pathetic weeping in the way. The feeling of devastation Masaomi felt absolutely crushed his heart, which writhed and lurched and crumbled within his tightened chest. Dried lines of bitter salt water streaked his reddened cheeks, while giant blobs of tears gathered at his long eyelashes. Every time he would even try to open his mouth, he would only gasp helplessly at the air.

"Masaomi, are you _crying_?"

Shaking his head in denial, only poor, incomprehensible sobs escaped Masaomi's soft, pink lips. As his vivid amber eyes shed more and more tears, the blond felt his bottom lip quiver. The pitiful sight of him mumbling incoherent noises and gulping in a desperate attempt to swallow that lump in his throat was extremely saddening. Masaomi could even compare to a little child who lost their toy―actually, it was worse than that. Maybe a child that lost their mom in a car crash. That's how sad he looked right now, Mikado decided.

In response to Mikado's question, Masaomi choked on his cries and broke down into noisy bawls. His heavy heart couldn't take the forlorn life of Jane, the orphan girl, even if he was assigned to read and finish the book by tomorrow. The orphan girl was just so lonely and sad on her own, and now? The only friend she has _dies_?

"M-Mikado," The blond was finally able to say, yet struggling to form the words. "Mikado, it's so s-sad!"

"Huh?"

In mournful grief, Masaomi hesitated to even answer, with that very same lump getting stuck in his throat again. "The book!"

"Masaomi, what are you talking about?" Puzzled, Mikado looked at him with large, questioning eyes. Masaomi wanted to tell him everything, but at the moment, he was too sorrowful to try. He only wished for him to just figure it out on his own. What did it matter to Mikado anyway? It was just so sad! Wasn't that obvious enough?

"T-the girl! She died!" Masaomi burst into tears, crying and wailing loudly. His voice cracked in the oddest places and it was difficult to fully understand his words, the way he slurred everything amidst his sobs. "She, she shouldn't h-have died!"

"Ehhhhh?"

Out of sheer melancholy for the two girls, Masaomi could relate to them. He and Mikado could easily fit their roles. Masaomi could be Jane and Mikado could be the kind friend, or switch it around, and Masaomi would be the kind friend and Mikado would be Jane. Still, either way, one of them dies! It was rather upsetting, not to mention depressing. Masaomi can't stand the slightest thought of losing his best friend, Mikado. Neither can he stand the thought of losing his own life. Life is too precious.

"Masaomi," Mikado suddenly smiled, holding his chuckles back. "Get ahold of yourself!"

At the sound of Mikado's blissful tone, the weeping blond lifted his saffron head and threw him an annoyed yet pained look. "I could hear the s-smile in your voice, Mikado! Why are y-you smiling?"

Amused by the pathetic appearance of his best friend, Mikado let out an entertained snicker, which soon became full-throttle laughter. He may have been previously sitting at Masaomi's desk in peace, scribbling at his Honors Algebra 2 homework, but this certainly grabbed his attention. For his ever optimistic friend, Masaomi, to cry after a sad story―it was priceless!

"W-what is it?" Masaomi bawled, frowning and drowning in his own tears. They were welling up at the bottom of his eyes and cascading down his scarlet-red cheeks. Even his shoulders shook, the way he was so emotionally touched. "Ah, ugh, it's so saaaaaaaaaad!"

For the love of―what should Mikado do about his pitiful friend? He and Masaomi had completely separate English classes, so the mandatory novels they were required to read for their classes were almost never the same. And sure, Mikado wanted to comfort his bawling friend, but how could he? He didn't know what went on in the story. All he could even decipher from Masaomi's blunder of slurred words were bits and pieces of how awfully sad it was, and how this-or-that shouldn't have happened. The pathetic blond was speaking too quickly and too emotionally for Mikado to even make sense of any of his words!

Yet, it was still so hilarious to him!

A tear-jerker, really!

"Okay, Masaomi, listen to me," Mikado caught hold of his enthused guffaws, controlling his boisterous laughter. Then, carefully approaching the weeping blond with an outstretched hand, Mikado blinks at Masaomi as he patted his slumped back. "I'm going to need you to stop crying, alright? There's nothing to be so sad about."

"Hyuuu, no, M-Mikado, you don't under―" A hiccup. "Understand! It, it was more than that!"

"Masaomi, it's okay. You don't have to explain it to me." Mikado cautiously sat beside the mess of bitter tears that is Masaomi, their eyes crossing. The blond's bright, amber eyes were clouded with mournful emotion, Mikado realized, the way they swirled with anticipation and grief over a particular character's death. A flood of salt water clung hopelessly onto his long eyelashes, ultimately escaping the dam of his eyes when they collected too much weight to hold their place.

"I n-never read, Mikado, and you know that." Masaomi's words trembled as they tumbled out of his own quivering lips. "B-but, I, well, I d-don't know! The t-t-tears just caaaaaaaame!"

Mikado held his amused chuckles back. "That's okay, Masaomi. Everything's going to be okay."

"H-hyuuu, I'm s-so pathetic, aren't I-I?" Masaomi choked on his petty sobs as he attempted to calm down, which only brought the waterworks back. "L-look at me, crying over a-a book."

At that exact moment, Masaomi wielded no other emotion but defeat, guilt, and humiliation. His chained up heart had finally been touched emotionally, sure, but it wasn't exactly touching in the way he would've wanted it to be. Besides, the novel was simply fiction! What could've ever compelled him to cry because of this silly plot line? It's not like there ever lived a poor girl named Jane Eyre and a kind girl named Helen Burns in this crazy, warped, and insane world.

_Right?_

"Masaomi," Mikado started. "I'm not going to deny it, ―you're a sad story."

Then Masaomi burst into tears again.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've cried after sad stories before. It's pretty pathetic. My family and I had visited my uncle's place a long time ago, and I was, well, significantly bored. My parents were chattering away to my aunt, my brother was playing on his DS, and my sister was working on her AP Art homework. I was literally dying of boredom, when my uncle suggested I read something. JANE EYRE. Well, I had nothing to lose, so I did. And then I just about cried my eyes out at their dining table once Helen died. My uncle laughed at me. And just so you know, I didn't read any further than that. I believed I would just keep on crying if I continued it.

But I guess I was inspired to write this after my sister started crying once she finished a sad ending in her own book for her AP English Literature class (apparently in the end, everyone dies except for the main character). I was exceptionally happy at the time because that meant I wasn't the only one in the family that gets all teary after reading something sad.

Oh, by the way, I get easily annoyed when anyone tries to comfort me while I cry. (That's mean, I know.) They ask me what the matter is when it's so obvious! If I hurt myself and cry about it, why should they even ask? /End rant.

And, yes, I am aware that this fanfic was pretty much pointless. After all, it's about something so random and mundane. Oh well. Thanks for viewing, guys! I hope you liked it! C:


End file.
